Dark Deeds On A Winter's Night
by Babetteisawesome
Summary: Dealing with the slaughter of most of his pack, the werewolf Alpha Adam is determined to rebuild his once feared and respected reputation. He starts by turning a dying woman known as Belle…a decision that may just bring a healing beast happiness, and turn a gentle beauty's world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

_/N: Hello all! I'm here with the first book in my Realm of the Immortals (ROTI) series. This series contains the following: some violence, occasional swearing, supernatural themes, and very different versions of your childhood characters_

 _I've been working on this for the past few years, and it is very important to me. Please review with your thoughts! Also, don't expect updates very fast. I'm very busy at the moment._

 _Enjoy!_

….

 _Chapter 1 – The Dark Angel_

The bar was filled with laughter and music, the smell of alcohol thick in the air. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, despising the scent, and walked up the barmaid. He flashed her a wickedly charming grin, two sets of sharp fangs catching the light. His voice was smooth. "Wine if you please sweetheart."

Those sitting near him tensed. He glanced at each of them in turn, their faces a mixture of fear and anger. _They know who I am._ As if to prove his musings, whispers begun around him.

"Lumiere Vector…a skilled killer…"

"- Disgraced werewolf."

"They say he's nothin' more than a monster."

Lumiere snorted. _Well, that one might be true._ The years of killing and immortal life had arguably taken their toll on his mind. Over time he had grown to actually enjoy the slaughter, and sometimes he wouldn't do it for money or vengeance.

Sometimes it was just for fun.

Taking his glass of wine from the bartender, he scanned the area around him. Creatures of all species interacted, some breaking out into drunken brawls. He watched with mild interest as a witch and a gargoyle fought, the witch knocking out the larger creature by breaking a glass over his head. Clearly pleased with herself she returned to her seat and continued talking with her friends as if nothing had happened.

Suddenly, he caught sight of a figure seated at a table the back of the bar. His eyes met with golden ones. Lumiere stood and walked over, the glass of wine in his hand. Nearing the stranger, he took in his appearance. The golden-eyed man was muscular, his lips pressed in a thin line. Three scantily clad blonde females sat around him, draping themselves over his body.

Lumiere sat opposite him, placing down his glass. "Hello Gaston."

He raised a brow, "You knew I would be here."

"Aye."

"I have many loyal friends in this place. Don't start any trouble, Lumiere."

One of the blonde women glanced up to observe the stranger before her, the one that Gaston had called Lumiere. He looked like some kind of gothic depiction of a traditional English gentleman from centuries past. He was tall and pale with a handsome face, his dark eyes gleaming with rage. His long blonde hair fell to just past his nape and was tied back in a ponytail. He wore a dress shirt, vest and trousers and shoes, all black.

Lumiere briefly looked at the delicate female clearly admiring him, before turning his attention back to Gaston. He grinned, mischief gleaming in his eyes. "Wouldn't dream of it."

The other man growled, his deep voice holding an angered tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here on behalf of my Master."

"What does he want with me?"

Lumiere tensed, preparing to attack. "You know full well. You killed half of the pack. He wants you dead for that."

Gaston chuckled, almost amused by the situation. "So he sent you to kill me?"

"No. Instant death is too good for you." Standing from his chair, he slipped a hand into the pocket of his trousers, "I'm merely supposed to capture you." Before the other man could move, Lumiere held a sharp dagger to his throat. The blonde man grinned in triumph, lowering his voice threatening. "Now, unless you want your blood to be the new paint of this place, you'll come with me quietly."

Gaston narrowed his eyes, standing slowly. "Very well."

Lumiere glanced briefly at the three blonde women as they stayed on the couch. "Forgive me ladies, but I hope you can understand."

Confused and terrified, they shifted into the corner. "O-Of course Sir."

Lumiere grunted in pain as a punch was delivered to his face. He stumbled back, managing to stay on his feet. He glowered at Gaston and grinned, spitting blood on the ground. "Got a bit of fight in you, hmm? This should be fun."

Gaston advanced, "Don't see why you thought you could take me. You can't even turn." He smiled teasingly, "Must be horrible, being such a freak of nature."

Lumiere's grin only widened, "Freak? I'm known by a different name these days." He lunged forward, punching the other man in the head. Lumiere then lashed out with his dagger, slicing him across his knees. Gaston began to fall to the floor from the shock, but the blonde man caught his arm, delivering a hard kick to his side.

Gaston rolled to the floor, before he began to stand slowly. Lumiere thrust his elbow into his opponent's head, before tackling him to the ground. Gaston growled, managing to throw the other man off him and into the wall.

Lumiere moved with amazing speed, stabbing his enemy in the shoulder with his dagger. The blade tore through the skin and muscle, and Gaston let out a shout of pain. Ripping the blood-soaked weapon from the other man's shoulder, Lumiere shoved him to the ground.

He glowered down at the bleeding, wounded werewolf Beta. "Hmm, I wasn't even trying and yet you look about ready to cooperate. Remind me, how the hell are you a feared Beta?"

Gaston snarled. "You're still nothing more than a freak."

Lumiere placed a boot on his chest. "As I said, I'm known by a different name these day. The Dark Angel, to be exact. Now, are you going to come with me, or are we going to have another problem?"

….

 _So…what do you think? Please comment, I would love to hear your thoughts._

 _Do you like the new Lumiere? And if you're a Hellsing Ultimate fan, can you guess who I based him on?_

 _I'll hopefully see you soon. It all depends on my busy life._

 _Love you all!_

 _~Babetteisawesome_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello dears! Chapter 2 is here for you._

 _Could you please review my darling readers? I would truly love to hear your thoughts._

….

 _Chapter 2 – Saving Her_

Adam stayed concealed in the shadows just outside the bar, waiting for Lumiere to emerge with his target. He ran a hand through his short copper hair to control the anger coursing through him. Months ago, Gaston had brutally killed most of his pack, leaving only him and Lumiere. The motivations for the attack were still a mystery…which is why Adam prayed that his servant remembered that the murderer was still needed alive.

As if on cue, Lumiere emerged from the bar, dragging Gaston out with him. Adam stormed over, and delivered a hard punch to his jaw, adding to his injuries and knocking him against the wall. "Start talking."

Gaston grinned despite the pain, "I see you still remember me from when I slaughtered your whole pack."

Adam glowered at him, "Answer my questions."

Gaston chuckled, appearing amused by the situation. "Do you really think I'd answer?" This earned him another punch to his face, but he maintained a self-assured smile. "You can hit me as much as you want, Alpha, but you'll never get answers from me."

A feminine scream ripped through the night, followed by a loud crash.

Adam whirled around, and spotted smoke rising from a large ditch on the other side of the road. "Lumiere," he commanded, "Don't let Gaston out of your sight." He walked across the seemingly empty road, reaching the ditch. Clearing the smoke from his face he looked down and frowned.

A destroyed car lay at the bottom of the ditch.

Its front had been pressed inwards, the dashboard and steering wheel pressing painfully into the figure inside. The windscreen had exploded along with the windows, covering the inside of the car with deadly glass shards, twinkling like stars as the moonlight hit them.

Adam growled. Cars had always been death machines in his eyes. This just proved it. He was about to turn away, when he heard the sound of a crumpled car door creaking open. Curious he looked back, just in time to see someone emerging from the wreck.

Astonished, he moved closer. The figure – a young woman – was barely alive as she crawled out of the car. The woman's long hair was clumped in places by her own blood and dirt. There were several large gashes across her body, a particularly large one running diagonally across her face. A piece of glass was embedded in her neck, blood pouring from the wound. Adam wondered for a moment how the clearly human woman had managed to survive.

She tried to stand but her legs shook, giving way beneath her. She had barely taken a step before she fell to the ground again, coughing up blood. Adam approached her slowly, overcome by a sudden and fierce need to take the pain away. Obviously hearing his footsteps, the woman tried to lift her head. Adam shook his head, "No," he said softly, "Don't move. You'll hurt yourself more."

He knelt in front of the woman, gently cupping her bloody face in his hands. There was no chance she would survive this. Looking into her tear-stained brown eyes, Adam found himself whispering. "You will not die tonight. I will save you."

He carefully brought her closer, resting his head into the crook of her neck. He had made his choice. There was no doubt about it. He would turn this dying human. With that thought planted firmly in his head, he closed his eyes and bit down hard on the soft skin between her neck and her shoulder, fangs piercing the flesh.

OOO

The first things she heard were voices. Unfamiliar, both men.

"Master, why did you turn her?"

"I had to. She would have died."

Wait. She did know one of them. The second voice. It was the same as the last man she remembered seeing. As her senses slowly began returning, she began to notice other things. Whatever she was lying on was soft, not like the hard ground she last recalled. Her eyes opened slowly, and she found herself staring at a cream-coloured ceiling.

"You're awake," rumbled a deep voice.

Belle let out a shriek, turning in alarm. A man sat beside her in a chair, his skin a shade darker than fair and his blue eyes studying her. His white shirt was tight against his chest, showing his strong, athletic body. He had a small beard running along his jaw, the same copper colour as his hair.

Belle shifted on the bed. She couldn't help the feeling of fear quickly consuming her. "Who are you? What happened to me?"

His brows furrowed, "Don't you remember?"

She shook her head, "No."

"I found you about to die after a car crash…"

"I r-remember the crash," she said slowly, "But…but how am I alive?"

Adam took a deep breath, "Because I saved you."

"How?"

"I made you like me. I…I turned you into a werewolf."

Belle was silent for several moments, a look of anger forming on her face. "Is this some kind of sick joke? What the hell is wrong with you?" She clenched her fists. _He's mad. I woke up with a madman._

Adam clenched his jaw to stop himself from snapping at the woman. Instead he stood calmly, "Let me show you." He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, and seconds later he felt himself shift into his wolf form. Opening his eyes, Adam looked at the woman on the bed.

Belle stared in silence. The man had just turned into a wolf…bigger than any she had ever seen! "I have to be seeing things," she muttered, "Some effect of the crash." There was no way that werewolves were real. It…It just wasn't possible!

Sensing that she was still unconvinced, Adam walked towards her and placed his head on the bed. He looked up at her with his blue eyes. _It's real, and you should be thanking me. You would have died in that crash if I hadn't have turned you._

Belle's eyes widened in shock. "I…I just heard your voice…in my head."

Adam's eyes sparkled with happiness. _Do you get it now?_

The young woman swallowed, "Umm…I think so. I don't know. Just…could you…explain a few things?" She sighed. _Can't believe I'm actually talking to a werewolf. I must be losing my mind._

Adam's voice echoed inside her head. _Far from it. You've just become a werewolf yourself._

Belle groaned, her irritation growing. "Okay, could you please stop that?"

He blinked. _Does it annoy you?_

"A little."

Adam panted, almost looking like he was trying to smile. _Then no._

Belle pressed a hand to her head. "So…let me get this right. You found me when I was going to die from my car crash, and you turned me into a werewolf, and now we can talk with thoughts?"

His voice echoed through her head again. _Yes. But we can only talk like this when I'm in this form._

Belle swallowed, "Th-Thank you. For saving my life. I'm grateful for that."

Adam wagged his tail like a dog that had been thrown a ball. _You're welcome. What's your name?_

"Belle."

The werewolf stared up at her. _Mine is Adam._

"Adam," she repeated, "It sounds royal."

He straightened, the pride clear on his face. _That's because I am Alpha._

Belle looked around, giving a confused expression. "Oh. Well, where's your pack?"

Adam's ears flattened against his head. _They were killed. You are the first member of my new pack._

Unsure of what else to say, Belle smiled. "Well I feel honoured."

The werewolf nuzzled her hand gently. _Would you like to be shown around my home? It will give you a chance to think things through._

Belle nodded. "I really do need to think about this. But who's going to show me around?"

Another voice came from nearby, "I will." The young woman turned to see a man with long blonde hair and brown eyes. The man grinned, sensing her hostility, "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Lumiere."

She stood without saying a word, following the tall man out of the room. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

….

 _A/N: I know that some of you may say that Belle was accepting of werewolves way too quickly, but that's how I imagine her reacting._

 _So as I said, please review. I'd love to hear what you have to say!_

 _Not sure when I'll update next. Just keep an eye out._

 _I'll see you all soon,_

 _~Babetteisawesome_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello!_

 _A special thanks to Meow for the review. It made me jump out of my seat in excitement to see a review. It always does. I'm honoured that you're hooked on the story, Meow._

 _Here's Chapter 3!_

….

 _Chapter 3 – Questions_

Closing the door behind him, Lumiere turned to the young brunette woman. "I take it you have a lot of questions."

Belle glanced up at him, "That's putting it mildly."

The man chuckled, the sound warm and soothing. "Well I'll try to answer them as best I can."

"Thank you."

They walked in silence for several moments, the only sounds being their shoes on the marble floors of the mansion. Belle studied the man beside her, his back straight and his expression giving no hints of emotion. "So…umm…are you the butler or something?"

A smile twitched at his lips, but he continued looking ahead. "I'm a bounty hunter."

She blinked, "So, sort of like a mercenary?"

"I suppose. I'd like to think I have more dignity than them however."

"How so?"

"For one, I don't always demand payment for the killing I do."

Belle's brows furrowed in confusion, "Then why do it at all?"

Again a smile ghosted across his face. "For fun."

She shuddered at his response, and silence fell between them once again. They walked for a long while, hardly speaking a word, before they came to a large open kitchen. Like the rest of the gigantic mansion it was very modern, and quite beautiful in its own strange way. Belle walked towards the grey fridge against the back wall, only now acknowledging the small pains in her stomach. "Do you mind if I have something to eat?"

Lumiere waved a hand dismissively, "Knock yourself out. There's nothing here that you won't be able to eat."

Belle smiled as she eagerly dug through the fridge. "So you don't have a special werewolf diet or anything?"

"No. We eat everything that humans do."

Grabbing a plate of salad and steak, Belle closed the fridge with her elbow before making her way over to a small table. Pulling up a chair, she muttered. "I don't know why I'm so hungry."

Having heard, Lumiere answered. "It's probably an effect of being turned. I've known werewolves, both turned and born, to be hungry in their first few days."

"Were you? Hungry, I mean."

Lumiere shook his head, blonde locks of hair falling around his face. "No. But I was born…different."

Intrigued, Belle asked after swallowing a mouthful of food. "What do you mean? You seem perfectly normal to me."

"I was born unable to turn. I cannot take the form of a wolf. Or anything. All I have is the heightened speed and senses."

Immediately embarrassed, Belle started. "I'm so sorry, I…"

"It's alright. Do you have any other questions?"

Hearing the clear irritation in Lumiere's voice, the young woman chose to change the subject. "How old are you?"

He smirked, and thought for a minute. "Four hundred and fifty…give or take."

Belle's eyes went wide. "Seriously?"

Lumiere nodded, "Yes. But Adam is even older than me."

"Are you immortal?"

"Indeed we are. All supernaturals, once we reach a certain age or once we are turned, become immortal."

Belle swallowed, "So that means I won't age anymore?"

The man shook his head, "No. Consider it a blessing. From what I know of your kind, humans are obsessed with staying young."

"Well, it seems a lot of people are." Another thought reaching her mind, Belle cleared her throat. A nervous blush crept onto her cheeks as she asked, her voice barely audible from embarrassment. "I read somewhere that virgins are the strongest vampires…is that the case for werewolves?"

Lumiere gave a small laugh. "No, and whoever you got that information was lying. It doesn't matter if someone is deflowered or not, there's no such thing as a creature any 'stronger' than the other."

"So you're all essentially equally matched?"

"Exactly. Besides," Lumiere tossed her a devilish grin, "I'm certainly no virgin sweetheart."

Belle stood from her chair, grabbing her now empty plate. While she was in the company of a werewolf, she may as well ask about other creatures. "I've been told that vampires and werewolves hate each other. Have you ever met one?"

"I've dealt with them before, yes. Long ago. Our relations with vampires are completely civil. We are far from allies, but we also aren't enemies."

Belle nodded, taking all of this information in. "So basically everything I've been told about werewolves is wrong."

Lumiere smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. "Not everything…just most things."

The young woman rolled her eyes. "Well that doesn't make me feel stupid at all," she muttered, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The blonde man shrugged, "Relax. You'll get used to things soon."

"Thank you, Lumiere."

"My pleasure, Miss Belle."

….

 _A/N: So, what did you think?_

 _What's your opinion on Lumiere? I've re-written him about a thousand times so I really hope you like him. Not sure when the chapter will be up. But I do know that we'll see Gaston again…in an underground prison cell._

 _So please review my lovelies, it brightens my day dramatically._

 _See you soon!_

 _~Babetteisawesome_

 _P.S: Any Claiming Series readers here? See if you can spot the reference fellow Claimers!_


	4. Chapter 4

_/N: Hi there!_

 _This chapter took quite a while to complete. I just kept getting stuck._

 _A special shout-out to Mayslee's Journal for her review and feedback. All feedback is helpful. Also, thank you Werevampluvr for your review. Something tells me we'll be good friends ;)_

 _Here's Chapter 4!_

….

 _Chapter 4 – Answers_

Adam's footsteps echoed around him as he walked down the stone, candle-lit corridor. The prisons beneath the mansion had been built centuries ago, specifically designed to hold supernatural threats. The bars had been made of pure silver, perfect for keeping dangerous werewolves or vampire contained.

"Here to see me?"

Adam snarled at the cocky remark. "Shut up."

Gaston, although he was imprisoned in a cell and still bleeding from several cuts, remained completely tranquil. "Here I thought you wanted me to talk?"

The Alpha werewolf clenched his fists, coming to stand in front of the other man's cell. "I want answers." His eyes darkened with rage, "Why did you kill my pack?"

He shrugged, "I had my reasons."

"What were they?"

"Let's just say it was personal."

Adam gritted his teeth. His roar nearly shook the stone around him, "TELL ME!"

Gaston raised a brow at the outburst, before he suddenly began laughing. "I…I don't know what's funnier. The fact that it's killing you not knowing why I did it, or that you actually think I'll tell you anything!"

"You bastard!"

"Big words from a _disgrace_ like you!"

Adam bared his fangs, unlocking the cell door and storming inside. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

The Alpha werewolf snarled, grabbing the other man roughly by the collar of his shirt. Lifting Gaston off his feet he slammed him into the wall, "Why do you look so smug? What do you know?"

Gaston chuckled with an almost insane grin. "Just that there's far more dangerous things than me out there."

Adam narrowed his eyes, "Stop with the damn riddles!"

"I don't see why you're complaining. I'm giving you answers."

Growling in anger, the Alpha dropped his prisoner to the ground and walked out, locking the cell door behind him.

OOO

Belle sat cross-legged on a bed as she continued to immerse herself in the book Lumiere had given her. It apparently contained everything she needed to know about the supernatural, werewolves especially. She found herself fascinated with them quickly, which she supposed was a good thing seeing as she now was one.

She had been flipping through the pages of the book for several minutes, unable to tear her gaze away. Being engrossed in a book was common for her, but she was determined to know everything about the supernatural that she possibly could. From an early age she had been interested in tales of witches and vampires and werewolves, and now her curiosity had only been heightened.

Adam's voice came from the open doorway, "I take it you're interested in my kind?"

"Very."

The Alpha nodded, before carefully sitting beside her on the bed. He feared that if he moved too suddenly he would scare her. "I…I can let you go back to your family, if you'd like."

She pursed her lips. "I-I don't have one. My parents…they died a few years ago."

Adam's gaze softened, "I'm so sorry." Noticing a tear beginning to fall from the young woman's face, he gently swept a finger across her cheeks. "Don't cry." He gave a small smile and half-joked, "I'm no good around crying women."

Belle managed a shaky laugh, "Most men aren't."

He shifted on the bed, getting comfortable. "Do you have anything you want to ask me?"

"Yes." Her gaze flickered back to the thick book still open on her lap. "I read something in here about…mates. This probably makes me sound really stupid, but what's a mate?"

Adam cleared his throat, "No, I was expecting you to ask something like that. A mate is exactly what it sounds like. Your soulmate. The one person in the world who is just made for you."

"How do you know if you've met them?"

"It's instinct. Once you meet them, or even get a whiff of their scent, you know."

Belle nodded, "Is it just a werewolf thing?"

"No. We're just the only creatures that can recognize our mate by smell. It comes with the wolf side of things."

All was quiet for a few minutes, before the young woman spoke. "Where were you before? Lumiere said you had to take care of something."

Adam gritted his teeth. _Might as well tell her. She's part of the pack now._ He sighed heavily, "The man who killed my old pack, he's here."

Belle's eyes widened in surprise, "I thought you would have killed him."

"Believe me, it was tempting. But I need to know why he did it. I need to know why he slaughtered them."

The young woman placed a comforting hand on his broad shoulder. "I can't imagine what you must be going through."

Adam stood, his body instantly tensing. He could sense something. "I know you're listening Lumiere. I have something I need you to do."

The bounty hunter emerged from where he had been eavesdropping near the doorframe. "Yes?"

The Alpha werewolf turned to him, "You mentioned that there had been three women the night you captured Gaston. I want you to find them and get any information about him that you can."

"Of course, my Master."

OOO

Lumiere couldn't hide the smirk from his lips as he watched the blonde walk around the bar. Unfortunately he could only find one of the three women, but he supposed that one was better than coming up with nothing.

He took note of her bright pink eyes. _A witch…interesting._ Witches were known to hate crowds, preferring to stay either alone or with family. Seeing one out in such a public place was a rarity.

Lumiere casually walked up behind her. "Excuse me."

She turned, and panic flashed in her eyes. She swallowed in fear, "Yes?"

The bounty hunter chuckled. "I take it you remember me?"

She nodded, "Y-Yes. What do you want?"

"Information. On Gaston. I'm sure that you recall what I captured him for."

The blonde woman cleared her throat, slowly backing away as she spoke. "All I know is that someone hired him to kill that pack. I'm sorry I couldn't be much help."

Lumiere grinned, leaning against one of the tales, "Don't apologize. You were very helpful indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello my darlings! Thank you Werevampluvr and Meow for the reviews. It always means so much to me._

 _Enjoy everyone!_

…

 _Chapter 5 – Control_

Adam stormed into the underground prisons, before reaching Gaston's cell. Throwing it open he grabbed the man's arm tightly, almost breaking it. "WHO HIRED YOU?"

Gaston smiled teasingly at the outburst of anger, "How did you find out?"

Adam matched his expression. "I received the information via your _dear_ girlfriend."

The Beta's eyes went wide and his smile vanished. "Laura…why can't she just follow instructions for once in her life? I told her to stay away from you and any of your pack!"

Lumiere's voice came from the cell doorway. "Well she didn't. She happily told me everything she knew."

Gaston's eyes flared with anger, "You bastard!"

"Relax. I didn't hurt her. I'm not _that_ cruel."

Adam growled, "I think you've tormented him enough, Lumiere." Adam turned back to Gaston, and gave a menacing grin. "Now, either you tell me who hired you, or I'll have Lumiere track down those two other blondes…and I'll order him to kill them this time."

Gaston narrowed his eyes, "Go ahead. I don't care about them. They mean nothing to me."

Lumiere's jaw clenched, his voice lowered threateningly. "If there's one thing I hate, it's when someone is disrespectful to a lady. Take that back. Now."

"Make me."

Adam delivered a swift punch to Gaston's face, blood splattering onto the floor from the force of the blow. He then punched the Beta werewolf again, this time in his stomach. His rage heightened as he continued beating up the werewolf. _Kill him. Claw his eyes out. Rip him apart._

A firm hand suddenly grasped his arm when he brought it back to punch again. "Adam," snarled Lumiere, "Stop this. We don't want to kill him yet."

The werewolf Alpha sighed, calming himself and stepping back. "Alright. I'm…I'm going up to see Belle. You stay here…and teach Gaston a thing or two about manners."

Lumiere nodded, stepping away from the cell door. He grinned darkly, a sadistic glint in his eyes. "Yes, my Master."

OOO

Adam smiled softly when he walked into the lounge room. Belle lay on the large, lavish couch, her nose buried in the ' _Guide to Supernatural Creatures_ ' book she had been given. Adam was flattered that the young woman was so interested in his kind. It would make her transition into her new life so much easier.

The brunette raised her head. Her eyes brightened upon seeing Adam standing nearby. "Where have you been?"

He pursed his lips, "I don't think you want to know."

Belle raised a brow. "You were talking to that man that killed your pack, weren't you?"

"Yes."

Her heart filled with sympathy. "I can't imagine how you must feel, having that man in your home."

Adam shook his head, "I don't particularly want to dwell on it. I just need to calm down from having to face him." His expression turned soft, almost loving. "And I find that being in your presence calms me."

Belle smiled warmly, "Thank you. You're not anywhere near as rude to me as I expected. You've made me feel very welcome here."

He ran a hand through his hair, "That reminds me," he sat down beside her, "You will have your first transformation tonight."

She looked at him, confused. "I thought werewolves could transform at will?"

"We can…except for new werewolves. On the first full moon after a werewolf is born or turned, they forcibly transform into their wolf form. Or rather, that's how it is with most." Belle heard a hint of pride in his voice as he continued, "I have learnt to resist on the full moon, as I will teach you to do."

Belle placed a hand on his knee, "But don't I need to experience my first change?"

"You can always experience it at any other time. But I wish to teach you how to resist the full moon sooner rather than later. It makes life much more bearable."

"Well thank you for teaching me." In a way, she felt special. Honoured that this Alpha was helping her not only adjust, but thrive. Although fear still caused her to shake in dread of the coming full moon.

"Nervous?"

"How could you tell?"

Adam laughed, "It was just a guess…until you confirmed it."

Belle smirked and replied, her voice laced with sarcasm. "Oh, it's only that I may turn into a gigantic wolf tonight. Nothing too terrifying."

"Don't worry," the Alpha smiled, "I'll protect you."

"Thank you. Really."

OOO

Belle stood in Adam's room that night, staring at the full moon shining through the window. The curtains had been drawn back to allow her to see it clearly. She wore a simple grey dress – which Adam had suggested – because apparently the first change could be quite violent and would be easier if she didn't wear clothing that was too complex.

Adam's voice came from behind her. "Don't be afraid Belle. I'll keep you safe."

She smiled, his reassuring slowing her racing heart. "Are…Aren't I supposed to do this outside?"

He laughed again, "No. Since the first transformation is so violent it's best to do it somewhere enclosed and inside. Even though I'm going to try my best to stop you transforming, I figured it was best to be safe" Sensing what her next question would be, he continued. "Also, we're in here so that if you do end up turning for some reason, there's nothing in here that could potentially hurt you."

Belle's ear-piercing scream of agony filled the room.

Her head throbbed like someone was sending electric shocks through her skull. Her body began shaking, her legs quickly failing her. She could feel someone wrap strong arms around her before she fell, and – her vision blurred from pain – tried to identify whoever had caught her.

Adam's deep voice was filled with worry. "Belle," he practically pleaded, "Focus." His mind whirled. _Distract her. Need to take away the pain. Need to make her forget it._

Fisting her long dark hair, he pressed a passionate kiss to her lips.

Belle gasped in shock, before quickly melting at the contact. The kiss was far from gentle, but it felt sweet and loving none the less. Suddenly the werewolf's grip tightened around her waist, pulling her closer. Even in a hazed state of pain, she blushed in embarrassment.

Suddenly he jerked away, his hands shaking but remaining on her waist. He cursed, slamming his eyes shut. What was he doing? Belle's pained state was no way to kiss her! It would be the same as if she were drunk! That, and he knew she deserved to be kissed when she was in less pain. It wouldn't be right otherwise. Not while she was in agony.

Belle gritted her teeth to resist another scream. The pain was too much. Her head pounded, her body cold as ice one minute and burning like fire the next. She looked at Adam, who had thankfully opened his eyes to look at her again.

The last things she saw before she blacked out were his beautiful blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello to all! I have chapter 6 here for you. Hope you like it._

 _Thank you Guest and Meow for reviewing. I really appreciated it. Remember to review this chapter, some serious shit is going down. I get the feeling you'll want to comment after this *wink*_

…..

 _Chapter 6 – Protecting Her_

Adam sighed heavily, running a hand over his mouth as he stared out the window. After Belle had passed out he had let out a string of curses, before carrying her to his bed and lying her down, covering the young woman with a spare blanket. His worried gaze flickered over to her.

Fear gripped at his chest. It was morning. She should be waking. He clenched his fists. _Wake up! Come on!_ If she never rose from her sleep…he would never forgive himself. _Should have just let her change. Shouldn't have pressured her to resist._

Suddenly, her soft voice came from behind him. "Adam?"

He turned, relief finally making his tense body relax. Belle was sitting up, large brown eyes staring at him. He stepped forward, "How do you feel?" he asked gently.

"Sore. Still have a bit of a headache. But fine other than that." She laughed slightly, "I feel like I've got a hangover times ten."

Adam smiled with her. She managed to find humour even when she was hurting. It only made her more interesting. "So you've had experience with hangovers?" he teased.

Belle gave him a sheepish look, "Once. When I was eighteen."

The werewolf Alpha raised a brow in surprise. "I didn't expect you to have ever had a hangover. You don't seem like that type of person."

"I'm not anymore."

Adam nodded, moving closer still. "Can you move?"

She tried to get up and winced, "No. It hurts too much."

The werewolf Alpha gently pushed her back down, "You should sleep. It will help your body heal." He hated himself. _You did this to her. She's suffering because of you._

Suddenly, Lumiere slipped inside the room, closing the door behind him. "How is she?"

Making sure Belle was drifting off to sleep, Adam answered. "She seems to be better. I'm just happy she woke up."

The bounty hunter nodded, "I understand."

It was then that Adam noticed the unmistakable smell of fresh werewolf blood coming from the blonde man. He turned, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"It's not mine."

The werewolf Alpha's eyes widened in realization. "Gaston…"

"I had to. Neither of us were getting anywhere with him. He was just a waste of space."

Adam growled in rage, "YOU IDIOT!"

Lumiere's eyes darkened in anger. "Call me that again, I dare you."

Belle snapped her eyes open, her head throbbing at the loud noise of Adam's roar. "Cut it out you two, before one of you gets hurt."

Adam cleared his throat. "She has a point Lumiere. We don't want things to get out of hand with an already injured person here."

The bounty hunter nodded, "Agreed." In the old days, he and Adam would settle things by fighting, which usually ended in bleeding wounds or even broken bones.

The werewolf Alpha tensed once again, trying to control his anger. "But I can't believe you killed Gaston. Did I say you could kill him?"

Lumiere glowered at him, fists clenched by his sides. "I don't need your permission for everything."

"Yes you do. You are a member of my pack!"

"You were wasting your time interrogating Gaston. He clearly wasn't going to help us. You wanted him dead…I killed him. You should be thanking me."

Adam sighed. _He has a point._ The Alpha leant against the window. "I still don't know who hired him. It's concerning."

Lumiere shrugged, "You've made many enemies in the past. For all we know, entire armies could have been behind this."

 _Fuck!_ Adam's gaze moved to Belle, who had finally managed to sit up. If his enemies had done this, then that meant Belle could be in serious danger. _Can't have that happen. Have to protect her. Never make her hurt again._ He turned back to Lumiere, "Go and find more information on who could have been behind this. Anything you can get."

The bounty hunter gave a small nod, "I shall." He left the room without another word.

Adam walked towards Belle, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I…I suppose you have questions."

"Yes," her hands began to shake, "But I get the feeling I don't want to know the answers."

The werewolf Alpha grabbed her soft, delicate hands. "Don't worry." He looked into her eyes, "I promise I will never let anything bad happen to you. Ever." He pulled her close, hugging her gently and resting his head into the crook of her neck. _Never let her hurt. Protect her._

Belle's soft snoring was suddenly heard. He smiled fondly, stroking her long chestnut hair. She had fallen asleep. He hugged her tighter, listening to her slow, calm breathing. _This is right. No, this is perfect._

For the first time in his life, Adam felt at peace. It was all because of her. Belle.

OOO

It was some time later when he felt her stir. He patted her head and said softly near her ear, "Hello again."

Belle smiled against his shoulder, "Hello."

Hearing her stomach beginning to grumble, Adam chuckled. "Hungry are we?"

"A little."

"Not surprising, considering you haven't eaten all day." He slowly released her, helping her onto her feet. "Come on, let's get you something."

They made their way into the grand room of the mansion, peace washing over them both. Adam glanced at the kitchen, then back at the woman beside him. "Go ahead, take your pick. I'll stay here in case anyone comes into the mansion."

"You really think someone would come?"

"One can never be too cautious."

A split second later, an arrow shot into his arm, digging into the flesh. Adam let out a yell of pain, followed by several curses as he stumbled. _Should have barred the door with something. Shouldn't have been so foolish._

"Adam!" Belle cried, running to his side and trying to pull out the arrow.

The werewolf Alpha growled. He had no idea how many of his enemies awaited him. Was the mansion surrounded? How would he get Belle to safety?

"I would have used a gun," said a male voice, "but I thought this would be better. I've never liked using those modern weapons."

Adam froze instantly. He knew that voice. He knew it all too well. _No, no… it's not possible!_

Slow, deliberate steps got closer. "I should have killed you centuries ago. But better late than never I suppose."

Belle whirled around, and her eyes widened in fear. There was a man before her, holding a crossbow in one hand. She watched as he loaded it again, before aiming it at her…at her heart.

He looked downright terrifying, like something from a nightmare. His hair reached just past his nape, with no ties holding it. His eyes were cold, showing only anger and a hint of sick delight. His sleeves had small bloodstains, and his finger was poised over the trigger of the crossbow.

Ready to fire.

Ready to kill her.

Belle swallowed, tears welling in her eyes. "L-Lumiere?"


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thank you Meow and AliceHatterOfHightopp for the lovely reviews!_

 _This chapter is short and may suck, but I still hope you like it. I just didn't want to leave anyone hanging and thought it would be nice to post this. Consider it a draft chapter (that I may or may not change)._

 _Remember to review my lovelies, and enjoy!_

 _Also, ask me ANYTHING about the series. I would be more than happy to answer them._

…

 _Chapter 7 – Betrayal Of The Bounty Hunter_

Lumiere raised a brow, "Yes Miss Belle? Do you have something to say?"

Her eyes narrowed in anger. "It was you the whole time, wasn't it? You're the one who hired Gaston…"

He gave a mocking smile. "How clever of you," he taunted.

Belle clenched her fists, her anger rising. "Why did you do all of this?"

The bounty hunter shook his head, almost in pity. "Oh dear, it seems you're not as smart as I thought you were." He stepped to the side, aiming the crossbow at Adam's heart. "I was tired of being under this Alpha's command. Or anyone's command."

Adam glowered at him, masking the pain with hatred. "So you decided to have the pack killed?"

Lumiere snorted, "Gaston was just a distraction, you idiot. I blackmailed him into attacking the pack so that I was free to kill you while the chaos was going on."

The werewolf Alpha smirked, "Why? Too much of a coward to take on the pack by yourself?"

The blonde man lunged forward, punching Adam in his face and causing blood to pour from his nose. "Resulting to immature insults, Alpha? I thought you'd be better than that. Taking on the pack would have been enjoyable, but it would have ended in injury for me."

Belle stood between Lumiere and Adam, locking her gaze with the bounty hunter. "Please…don't do this…"

The blonde man aimed his crossbow back at the young woman's heart. "Get out of my way, Belle. I don't want to kill you, but I will if it comes to that."

She stood her ground, raising her chin, "No. I won't let you kill him."

Then a hint of pleading entered the man's eyes. "Belle, stand aside. I don't want to have to hurt you." When she refused to move, he sighed heavily and pulled the crossbow trigger.

In a split second Belle had her hand clenched around the arrow, stopping it millimetres from her body.

Lumiere couldn't hide his surprise. Despite his tense body, he smirked almost playfully. "Well, it seems your instincts have finally kicked it. See the perks to being a werewolf now?" He snarled, grasping her arm tightly. "Give me the arrow. I won't hurt you if you cooperate."

Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed Belle's shoulder, moving her back. Adam stood, pushing the young woman behind him protectively. Although blood still flowed from the wound in his arm, he ignored the pain. "You want to fight, traitor? Turn then!" he gave a bitter laugh, "Oh wait, you can't. You're a coward _and_ a freak!"

Lumiere lunged forward, slamming his fist into Adam's jaw. He attacked again, Belle watching in horror as they fought.

The bounty hunter threw his crossbow aside, before punching the Alpha werewolf in the stomach. Wiping blood from a small cut on his lip, he sneered. "Why don't you turn? It would at least make this a fair fight."

A roar erupted throughout the room. Lumiere turned just in time to see a huge, dark-furred wolf lunging at him. He moved aside, before tackling the creature to the ground. He punched its face, before they locked eyes.

The brown eyes were so…familiar.

Lumiere blinked, "Belle?"

The werewolf snarled, throwing him off her. Standing on her feet once more she growled, baring her fangs. Her heckles were up, her fur seemingly to stand on end with anger. Saliva dripped from her mouth. A clear sign of rage.

Lumiere only laughed, "So, you've finally embraced it. About bloody time."

Belle only stalked towards him, her growls getting louder. _Adam, are you alright?_

The werewolf Alpha winced, the telepathic communication giving him a light headache. _Should be. Just have to hope he doesn't pierce my heart._

Lumiere gave a dark smirk, picking up his crossbow again. He fired with little effort, the arrow whistling through the air.

Belle yelped in pain as it grazed her shoulder, tearing the skin. Her stomach clenched in fear as she turned, seeing the arrow flying towards the already injured werewolf Alpha. Seconds later, the arrow dug into his chest. Belle whirled back around to face Lumiere. _That bastard!_

He grasped a chain around his neck, revealing an amulet at the end. Seeing the female werewolf's confused expression, he grinned. "A teleportation jewel. Very useful." He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry you were injured Miss Belle, but it was unavoidable."

Seconds later, he disappeared in swirls of black smoke.

Belle instantly transformed back into her human form, running over to Adam. The werewolf Alpha was kneeling on the floor, the blood from his wounds dripping onto the floor. His eyes, glazed over from pain, flickered to her. "That," he choked out, "That was close. He…he missed my heart."

A soft smile twitched at Belle's lips. She hugged him tightly, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Thank God," she whispered, "I was afraid I was going to lose you."

"Never."

OOO

Adam grimaced as the cold cloth was pressed against his shoulder. He lay on his back in on his bed, with Belle sitting beside him. He hissed again as the stinging pain continued. "Do you have to do it this way?"

"I know it hurts but I have to clean these wounds before they can heal," the young woman answered matter-of-factly. There was silence for several moments, until Belle asked softly while dampening another cloth. "What…what do you think will happen to Lumiere?"

"Don't give a shit. He tried to kill me."

She sighed, "But I still don't understand why."

Adam gritted his teeth. "Lumiere has always hated having to take orders, especially from someone of his own kind. I suppose it was only a matter of time before he did something like this."

"He kept saying he didn't want to hurt me…"

"He didn't. For as long as I've known him, Lumiere has always lived by a code: to never hurt an innocent woman or child. It seems that even when he betrayed me, he still stuck to it."

Belle nodded, taking the information in. "I see."

Adam suddenly smiled at her, "I'm proud of you. For transforming. It couldn't have been easy."

She continued cleaning his wounds. "To be honest I really don't remember that much of what happened. I just remember wishing I could help…and then I remember seeing you get shot with the arrow."

The werewolf Alpha laughed, causing his chest to ache painfully. "I guess I'll have to teach you how to stay aware when you're in your wolf form."

Belle laughed back, "I guess you will. Now, let's get the last of these injuries cleaned."

…...

 _A/N: I know, the chapter sucks._

 _I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry that it's short. But it was all that I could think of for this chapter. I apologize if you hate it._

 _I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up. We still have several chapters to go my dears. I'll see you all soon._

 _Until then,_

 _~Babetteisawesome_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hello my lovelies!_

 _This chapter wouldn't have been possible without for the wonderful advice. Thank you so much. And as always thank you to everyone who revewied. Knowing that you all love this story just brightens my day._

 _Sorry this is short. Here's Chapter 8!_

….

 _Chapter 8 – The Way Things Were_

The receptionist glanced up as a tall shadow approached. She shivered. There was something about his eyes…something almost feral. It terrified her. "Y-Yes? Can I help you?"

The man chuckled, the sound sending shots of fear down her spine. "Do you have a free room?"

She nodded, hurriedly grabbing a key and placing it on the table. "H-How long do you plan to stay for?"

"Just the night. I need to think about some things."

"Well that will be $20.99, sir."

The man dug into his pocket and placed a combination of coins and notes on the table. "I'll be gone by morning." Without saying another word, Lumiere grabbed the key and walked towards the staircase. A smirk ghosted across his mouth. He could have sworn the young lady had been shaking in his presence.

Suddenly, a familiar pair of bright pink eyes caught his attention. He clenched his fists in anger. What was Gaston's girlfriend doing here?

She walked towards him, her pretty face the picture of anger. "You tried to kill me," she whispered, lowering her voice so no one else would be able to hear them.

He shrugged, appearing almost casual despite her rage. "If you'd given me those silver arrows the first time I asked, I wouldn't have had to try and kill you."

She raised a brow, "Did you honestly think I'd be stupid enough to give dangerous silver arrows to _you_? Need I remind you of your nickname?"

Lumiere's relaxed expression darkened. His voice came out in a threatening growl, "You're very lucky I would never hurt a lady. What I did was just to frighten you. If I had ever actually wanted to kill you, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

She refused to let her fear show. "You're nothing but a selfish monster."

Lumiere clenched his teeth. "Correct," he hissed, "So get out of my sight. Now." He nearly laughed upon seeing her facial expression. Had she really expected him to deny her words? He was a bounty hunter! He wasn't supposed to be fluffy and friendly!

With one final warning glance in the woman's direction, Lumiere made his way towards his room.

OOO

Once locking the door, he leant against it and tilted his head back. Letting out a heavy sigh, let his mind drift back to the events at the manor. He knew that the arrow had missed Adam's heart, but he would have to settle for the wound that was undoubtedly there. He'd spent enough of his life around the werewolf Alpha.

He had been with Adam since boyhood. His parents had abandoned him because of his inability to turn, and Adam had taken him into his pack. Lumiere had been building up his hatred for many years. Having to permanently bow down to _anyone_ was insulting…let alone one of his own kind!

Not to mention, he was stronger and faster than his old Alpha. Anger boiled in his blood. _I should have been Alpha. I could take Adam down with ease._

Yet he hadn't.

He'd been given his chance…and failed. The arrow had missed. By mere millimetres, but it had missed none the less.

In the old days, that wouldn't have happened. In the old days he would have been able to shoot him right in the centre of his heart from five rooms away. This only furthered his frustration. _What's happened to me?_

He used to be feared! His mere presence once put everyone on edge! There was a time when no one dared to say a single insult about him. But now, whenever he went out of the manor, he heard whispers. He was called weak. Domesticated.

He was tired of it all.

Lumiere pushed himself off the door, and headed directly into the bathroom. Throwing off his clothes, he caught his reflection in a small wall mirror. It had been years – centuries, even – since he'd truly felt like the respected killer he once was. Now, finally, that feeling was starting to return.

Lumiere grinned at his reflection, both sets of razor-sharp fangs showing. He would go back to the way things were.

He would everyone remember exactly why he was known as The Dark Angel.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hello dears! I'm really sick. So, sorry if this chapter sucks, but my mind feels like a brick. The next update will take a while. I hope this is okay. How are all of you?_

 _A special shout-out to my Mum, who helped me with this chapter. Without her, you wouldn't be reading this today._

….

 _Chapter 9 – Nightmare_

 _The ground was caked with fresh snow. Flakes swirled around him. "Belle!" Adam called, voice hoarse and coated with fear. He turned and searched, desperate to find her. "Please!"_

 _Suddenly, a gigantic wolf leapt out from the shadows. But instead of attacking, the wolf jumped over Adam, landing in the snow behind him._

 _Adam whirled around. Lumiere stood there, hair loose and his shirt torn. "Looking for Belle? I already found her." In his hand, he held a sword…dripping with blood. Lumiere grinned, "Don't worry," he tightened his grip on the sword, "You'll join her soon."_

 _The blood-covered blade sliced through the air…_

Adam woke with a start, snarling in pain as the bright light assaulted his eyes. He breathed deeply, his heart racing. "What…What was th-that?" His eyes darted around the room. _Nightmare. It was a nightmare._

"Did you say something?"

Adam calmed as he saw Belle standing by the light switch with a soft smile. He drew another deep breath, not wanting her to hear his worry. "No."

The young woman gave him a suspicious look, walking over. "Yes, you did. Now what's wrong?"

He sighed, "I just had a nightmare, that's all. I'm just a little shaken." He ran a hand over his face, "It felt so real…"

Belle sat on the edge of the bed, and gently placed her hand on his. "Maybe it would help if you told me about it."

Adam laced their fingers together as he nodded. "It was snowing. I…I was looking for you." He frowned in confusion, "Then a wolf jumped clean over me. It was, I think it was Lumiere. He had a sword covered in blood. He…He'd killed you."

Belle gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "That's not going to happen."

"But it already did. Last time he tried to kill me…"

"Because last time," she interjected, "he fooled you into thinking that he was a friend. Now we know who he really is."

"You're right." He stood slowly, "I'll see if I can get in contact with some of the other packs and get them to keep an eye out for him."

Belle followed, "Will they kill him?"

Adam shook his head, "Any attempts made at the moment would just mean more casualties. Lumiere's smart, he'll be expecting attacks."

"Then what are they going to do?"

"Watch him. Make sure he doesn't come anywhere near you."

Belle frowned, "But what about you?"

Adam turned to face her, grasping her hand gently. He stared into her eyes, "I don't care about what happens to me. I just need to keep you safe."

"You're being ridiculous. You need to make sure you keep yourself safe too. I saw you almost get stabbed in the heart with silver, I _don't_ want you in any danger."

There was silence between them, before the werewolf Alpha sighed. "You're right again. How do you keep doing that?"

She laughed, "I guess I'm just more sensible."

He chuckled, "Perhaps you should be Alpha instead. By the sound of things, you'd lead much better than me."

"Oh no, I could never. That's your position."

His eyes grew clouded with regret, "My pack were killed because I couldn't see that my own Beta was being blackmailed."

Belle placed a comforting hand on his broad shoulder. "It wasn't your fault…"

He shoved her hand away, "Yes it was. I'd always known that something was off about Lumiere, ever since he was a teenager. But I let him stay."

"You couldn't have known that this would happen. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's just wasting time."

Adam broke out into laughter at the woman's words. "How is it that you seem so much wiser than I am? You've only been in this world for twenty-one years, but I've been in it for centuries."

"Again, I'm sensible."

"Yet you accepted the existence of werewolves easily."

"I said I was _sensible_ , not closed-minded."

"That's why I don't want anything to happen to you, Belle. You're unique."

Belle studied his face, finding worry and pain in his eyes. He was scared. She raised her hand, caressing the side of his face. To her surprise, he leant in to her touch. She smiled softly, "Don't worry," she whispered, "We'll figure something out."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hello dears. I'm still sick. So today's chapter is really short and not very well done in my opinion. But I still help you enjoy it._

 _This chapter contains stuff that's a little risky for a T rating, but I just had to include it._

 _Remember to review! I'll be expecting a few comments on the last section in particular *wink*_

….

 _Chapter 10 – A Way With Women_

Adam gazed out the window, his eyes fixed on Belle. The young woman was wondering around the lavish mansion gardens, as he knew she did in between changing his bandages. Technically he wasn't supposed to leave bed, but he couldn't help but observe her. Sometimes, he would even watch her read or listen to music when she was in the room with him.

She was captivating.

"Something troubling you, Alpha Adam?"

Adam turned to face the source of the voice. "I'm sorry, my mind has been elsewhere."

A young woman with long red hair and bright green eyes stood in the doorway. She placed her hands behind her back, giving a small smile. "If you're worried about Lumiere, it's fine. I've positioned guards all around this mansion."

Adam nodded, "Thank you, Alpha Michelle." He had fortunately managed to get into contact with other werewolf packs, and Michelle – the Alpha of another pack – had agreed to assist him in protecting Belle. He had been reluctant to take up her offer of help at first. Lumiere was known to have a way with women…

She stepped closer, "Now. What has gotten your mind so distracted?"

He sighed, casting his gaze back out the window, to the brunette in the gardens. "Belle. I want nothing more than to keep her safe from harm."

"You love her."

Adam froze. He drummed his fingers on the windowsill, "I don't."

Michelle sighed, "Are you really going to be so stubborn?"

"I'm not stubborn," he grumbled.

"Oh no, you're definitely not," she muttered sarcastically.

Adam gritted his teeth in anger. "Stay out of it. Just make sure Belle is unharmed." He sighed. _I'm not being stubborn, I'm keeping her safe._ Anyone who had ever gotten close to him had suffered. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to Belle.

Michelle smiled at the sight before her. Adam was head-over-heels for that woman. Anyone could see it. "Shall I leave you alone to think?"

Adam glanced at her, "Yes. Thank you for agreeing to help me."

"You don't have to thank me. I'll do everything I can to help you and Belle." She shifted in her place, "I was wondering if I could go out for the evening?"

He nodded, "Oh yes of course. You deserve it."

"Thank you."

OOO

Michelle's eyes darted around as she entered the bar. There was only one person she was interested in seeing. _Where is he? We agreed to meet here._

"Hey beautiful."

Michelle whirled around, breaking into a smile. "Hey."

Lumiere stepped closer, winding his arms around her waist. "Did you do what I asked?"

She nodded, her heart fluttering. "Mm-hmm. Got Adam to put me in charge of guarding the girl."

Lumiere grinned, pulling her flush against him. He slid a hand across her hip. "What a naughty girl you are, my dear. Agreeing to sabotage someone's safety just so you can get a night with me."

Michelle's breath hitched as his hand went underneath her skirt, and a small moan escaped her lips. "Oh God."

Lumiere bent his head and placed hot kisses down her neck, before biting down on her collarbone. His voice, coated in lust, was suddenly near her ear. "I think that deserves punishment, don't you?"

The young woman licked her lips, her mouth going dry from arousal. "Y-Yes."

The blonde werewolf smirked, darting his tongue out to lick the shell of her ear. "Do you want me to punish you, sweet thing? Do you want The Dark Angel to punish you?"

She smiled, "Y-Yes," she mewled.

He gave a dark chuckle, the sound only heightening her arousal. "You should wear something to cover you up tomorrow."

Confusion crossed her face, "Why?"

A growl rumbled deep in Lumiere's chest and he licked his lips, making sure to show his fangs. He tightened his grip on the young woman, and whispered in her ear. "Because I'm going to mark your pretty skin, darling. And just think…won't it be exciting to be listening to Adam's orders to watch out for me when you know exactly what's beneath your clothes? To know that I took you? That you screamed for me? Won't that be fun?"


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hello! I'm still under the weather. But I thought I would give you this chapter. I couldn't have done this chapter without the lovely Anjion. Thank you so much for your help!_

 _Enjoy my dears, and remember to review._

….

 _Chapter 11 – The Bar_

Belle sighed as she stretched in the plush lounge chair, a novel in her dainty hands. The library was gigantic, with floor-to-ceiling bookshelves all around. _How did I never notice this place before?_ The library had now become a daily source of comfort. Whenever she would get too worried about Adam, she would come to the library and immerse herself in one of the many books.

"Good morning Miss Belle."

The young woman's eyes flickered up from the pages of the novel. "Good morning Michelle." She pursed her lips in curiosity, noticing female Alpha's clothes. She wore a long sleeved shirt and long pants. Strange, since winter had ended now. "Are you cold?"

"No, I just thought I'd wear this."

Shrugging it off, Belle changed the subject. "So, where'd you go last night? Anywhere special"

Michelle shook her head and walked over to sit next to the younger werewolf. "Not really. Just the bar."

Belle repressed a shudder. She knew exactly what bar the Alpha was talking about. The one strictly for supernatural creatures. "I wouldn't go. I don't really visit bars anymore. Well, that and the idea of a bar full of super strong beings really freaks me out."

Michelle's eyes suddenly brightened, "Hey, I have an idea! How about I take you there today? It'll give you a chance to get out of the mansion grounds."

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on! It'll be fine. You have me. I promise, nothing's going to happen to you."

Belle hesitated a moment, before placing her book away and standing. "Alright. Sure. Just let me tell Adam I'm going out."

Once Belle had disappeared around the corner, Michelle grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket. Selecting the right number, she held the phone to her ear and waited until Lumiere's voice answered. "I'm guessing you got her to come to the bar?"

"Yep," she answered in a hushed voice, not wanting anyone else to hear. "You sure you don't want to kill her when we get there? It'd be easy."

"No, trust me, I've got something else planned. I want to torment my former Alpha. When you see me, I'll give you the signal to start our little scene. Remember, we have to make it look convincing."

"Alright. Just…try to avoid the bite marks and the bruises. They're still a little sore."

He chuckled, "I'll do my best."

The line went dead. Slipping her phone into her pocket, Michelle cleared her throat. "Hey Belle, ready to go?"

OOO

As soon as Belle entered the dark, musty bar, her nose was assaulted by a myriad of smells and she would have keeled over had she still been human. She looked around her with a mixture of awe and disgust and her senses reeled.

Behind her, Michelle grinned a little, remembering her first time in here, before turning her eyes to search for Lumiere. She finally found him, seated in a dark corner, and he caught her eye and nodded. She nodded back and started to growl deep in her throat, and the sound snapped Belle back to alertness.

"What is the matter, Michelle?" she asked. Michelle didn't answer; she just continued to growl and stare into the corner. Belle followed her gaze and found herself looking at Lumiere, who was smirking.

"You!" breathed Michelle, and a second later she had launched herself across the room with a snarl, shifting into her werewolf form as she went. Lumiere's smile vanished and was replaced by a look if barely concealed surprise, but he stood to meet her attack and it wasn't long before the two werewolves were fighting tooth and nail.

For a while, it seemed as if Lumiere had the upper hand – every move Michelle made, he somehow managed to avoid or return, but then, with a sudden movement, Michelle had floored Lumiere and stood over him, breathing heavily but still growling.

"I told you what would happen if I ever saw you again," she said with menace. "If I had my way, you'd be dead right now, but I have been forbidden from doing so. So I am taking you prisoner instead. If you even try to move, I'll tear your throat out!"

Lumiere lay perfectly still on the floor as Michelle turned back into her human form, and made no complaint when she rolled him over and bound his wrists. He smirked defiantly as she pulled him to his feet and pushed him towards the door.

"Come on, Belle, we're going," said Michelle sharply and stiffly, and Belle followed, just a little reluctantly.

And if she had been paying attention, she might have seen the wink that passed between them.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Okay, the full Chapter 12 is here! Thank you to everyone who reviewed with their guesses, and a shout-out to Guest who guessed correctly. Christopher is based off of Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler, a favourite anime of mine. Second only to Hellsing Ultimate._

 _Here's the full Chapter 12, I hope you enjoy, and please review!_

...

 _Chapter 12 – Chess, Children and Final Plans_

Belle stopped as she entered the living room, staring in confusion. A chess table had been set up in the middle of the room, and Adam sat in the chair facing her, his face twisted in concentration. Although she could only see the tall back of the second chair, there didn't seem to be anyone sitting in it. _What is he doing?_

Belle jumped as Adam suddenly spoke. "Checkmate again, are you serious?"

"Yes. You lose again, werewolf," came a reply.

Belle blinked in surprise. So there _was_ someone else there. "Um…excuse me?"

Adam glanced up from the chess board and his lips curled into a smile. "Belle, why are you back so early? You only just left."

The young woman shifted in her place nervously. "Well…Michelle and I came across Lumiere…"

Adam shot up from his seat, anger flaring in his eyes. "What? That bastard didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No. Michelle caught him. She's locking him in a cell beneath the mansion." Belle moved closer and looked at the other chair. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

She stopped. Sitting there was a boy with golden blonde hair. His gaze flickered to her, and when Belle looked closer, she noticed a grey eyepatch covering his left eye. _He…he looks only thirteen. Where are his parents?_

The boy's face hinted at a smile. "Hello. My name is Christopher Edward Salvador," he inclined his head, "And you must be Belle."

The young woman was silent for several seconds, before managing to find her words again. "Yes. You know who I am?"

"Adam has told me all about you."

Seeing the confusion in Belle's eyes, Adam interjected. "Christopher is an associate of mine. He runs a vampire clan."

Belle swallowed, "But…but you look completely human."

"Well I'm not anymore. I used to be," the boy answered.

Belle nodded, before deciding to change the subject. She gestured to the chess board, "So I'm guessing you're pretty good."

"Yes, it seems I am."

Adam glowered, "He means he cheats."

Christopher frowned, "I don't cheat." He placed a hand on one of his pieces and moved it, "I simply know how to play. There are always pawns who foolishly put their lives on the line, and knights who are moved by the king and queen."

Adam raised a brow, "So which are you?"

The boy gave a mysterious smile, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Belle was about to respond, when she noticed something out the corner of her eye. Someone was standing nearby.

His dark red hair was short and neat, with very few loose strands. A faint moustache sat just above his lips, and it curved up slightly when he smiled at her. His green eyes were kind, and his warm voice held a refined English accent. "Hello. Did I startle you?"

Belle shook her head, "No, I just hadn't seen you before."

The man stepped forward and dipped into an elegant bow. "I am Cogsworth. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Belle."

"It's nice to meet you to."

Adam looked at her, then back to Christopher. He cleared his throat. "It's good that you and Cogsworth are here. I could use some more protection for Belle now that Lumiere's actually here."

Belle interjected, sending Adam's concern. "But he's locked up now."

"Trust me, he wouldn't have been captured so easily if it didn't benefit him. The sneaky bastard has something up his sleeve."

Christopher looked up at him, "Don't worry. Belle is well-protected."

Cogsworth nodded, "Yes. My Young Master and I will be more than happy to help keep her safe."

OOO

Lumiere sighed and sat on the wooden bench against the cell wall. He gestured to the metal chains clamped around his wrists. "Are these seriously the best Adam has? I could break out of them in a heartbeat."

"I know. But won't things work better if you wear them? Won't it help the illusion?" asked Michelle, who stood near him with a smile.

Lumiere flashed her a devilish grin. "How about _you_ wear them for a bit, sweet thing? After all, you do deserve a reward for being so helpful."

Michelle shivered in delight. "I'd love to, but if someone catches us..."

His face grew serious. "True. I don't want anything to go wrong. I'm too close to let that happen."

"So it all happens tonight, right?"

"Yes. Do you remember what to do?"

"Bring Belle here without getting anyone suspicious."

Lumiere nodded, "Good girl." He chuckled darkly and rested his back against the cool stone of the cell wall. _You're finally going to pay, Adam. You'll pay for what you did to me_.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Hello! I'm still really sick. This is the final chapter of Book 1, and I don't know when Book 2 will be out._

 _I know that this chapter probably has a lot of problems, but I did my best. I just couldn't seem to write this the way I wanted, no matter how hard I tried._

….

 _Chapter 13 – Finale_

Belle glanced between Adam and Christopher as they talked. Both of their faces were twisted with deep concern. _They're worried about me. This is all because they're worried about me being safe._ The young woman cleared her throat, "You don't have to do this to yourselves. I'm sure I'll be perfectly capable of looking after myself."

Chip turned to her, "Well just in case things get out too much, Cogsworth managed to secure a powerful potion to use on Lumiere. When he's doused in it, the potion will prevent him from harming you and Adam…and the effects are permanent."

Cogsworth interjected, "All it needs now is a lock of yours and Adam's hair, Miss Belle."

Suddenly, Michelle's voice came from the open doorway. "Excuse me?"

The brunette woman turned, "Yes?"

The Alpha female shifted in her place, wringing her hands together. "It's Lumiere. He requested to see you, Belle."

Fear shot down her spine. "He…he wants to see me?"

"Yes. I don't know what he wants, but he says he won't cooperate until he gets to talk to you."

Belle swallowed, "A-Alright. Lead the way."

OOO

Lumiere glanced up as he heard two sets of feet approach his cell. His gaze locked with Belle's chocolate eyes, "Ah, you've come to see me. Excellent."

She pursed her lips. "What do you want?"

He raised a brow, "Is that any way to speak to an old friend?" He glanced at Michelle, "Could you leave? I want to speak to Miss Belle alone."

Michelle patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Once the red-haired woman had left, Belle felt dread begin to twist in her stomach. Being left alone with the bounty hunter was unnerving. _I really don't like this._

Lumiere gave an inviting smile, "How about you come in, sweetheart? It's not like I can hurt you." He nodded to his chained wrists, "Adam made sure of that."

Belle sighed and stepped inside the cell. "Okay, what do you want?"

The chains snapped.

Lumiere moved in a blur, pinning the young woman against the wall and holding a knife to her throat. He broke into a menacing grin. "I want my vengeance, dear."

Belle's eyes went wide with fear. "Please don't kill me."

"I'm sorry. I really am. If Adam didn't care about you so much, I wouldn't have to kill you."

The young woman drew a breath, and delivered a hard punch to his face. "You still won't."

He hissed in pain and glowered at her, "That was a bad idea, sweetheart." He pressed the knife further into her neck, creating a small line of blood.

A thunderous roar echoed through the dungeons.

A gigantic wolf ran up to the cell door, snarling in rage. Saliva dripped from its mouth, and the creature's heckles were up. Belle gasped, the red fur reminding her of someone. _Adam?_

The wolf's eyes burned with wrath as he kept his gaze on Lumiere. _Belle, thank God you're okay._

Lumiere pressed his body further against the brunette woman. He met the wolf's eyes. "Make one move and I slit her throat, Adam."

She gritted her teeth, collecting all her rage and letting it flow through her. Just like Adam had shown her. _I hope this works._

Seconds later she felt her body change. She could feel her bones shifting, fur growing where her skin once was. Her hands changed to paws. Her teeth sharpened.

Lumiere groaned in pain as he was slammed to the ground, a huge brown-furred wolf holding him down. His knife had slid out of his reach. He merely smirked at the growling creature, "You've gotten better at that since last time. I applaud you, Belle."

He tilted his head to the side, dodging Belle's razor sharp teeth as she snapped at him. He clenched his fist and delivered a punch to her side, making her yelp. It gave him the seconds he needed. He clamped his hands around her snout, holding it closed. He kicked her stomach, a sadistic gleam in his eyes as Belle stumbled back.

He wiped the blood from a cut on his lip and grinned at her challengingly. "Come on sweetheart, come and get me."

Adam leapt towards the bounty hunter, but he turned and moved out of the way. Lumiere wrapped his arms tightly around the red wolf's neck, tackling him to the floor. He stared into the enraged blue eyes of the Alpha. "Finally," he breathed.

Christopher's voice came from behind him, "Move and you're dead, traitor."

Lumiere's laughter filled the room. Without looking away from Adam, he scoffed. "Really? The best you can do is the leech brat?"

"Who are you calling a leech?"

The bounty hunter smiled, "Oh, did I hurt your feelings, little boy?"

Cogsworth, behind his employer, snuck towards Belle lying on the ground, still in her wolf form. He revealed the bottle to her and proceeded to pull a lock of fur from her body. He dropped it into the potion, gritting his teeth. _I don't know if it'll work with fur. I hope so._

A knife flew over his head, passing through his hair. The knife sank into the gaps between the stone of the wall.

Lumiere narrowed his eyes, glowering at Cogsworth. "What's in the bottle, butler?" He smiled slyly, throwing the bottle towards the bounty hunter. Lumiere caught it in his hand with ease, raising a brow. "A potion? Nice try, butler."

He crushed the bottle in his hand.

The liquid spilled onto his skin.

He hissed in pain, feeling as though his skin was being burned. He let out a string of curses as the pain only increased. His body began to shake, "What the hell is this?"

Adam shifted back into his human form. He laughed, throwing the bounty hunter off as if he were nothing more than an insect. "A magic potion. Now you will never be able to harm Belle or me ever again."

Lumiere dragged in a deep breath as he used the wall to stand, his body rapidly weakening. "You…you bastard."

The werewolf Alpha grinned. "You will not be killed. You once said yourself that death is too quick a punishment for a traitor."

Rage and pain mixed in Lumiere's dark eyes. "Then…what…will happen to me?"

Belle took a deep breath and slowly transformed back into her human form. She narrowed her eyes at the bounty hunter, her expression becoming stern. "You are banished from this mansion from now on. You are never allowed to return."

Adam glanced at her, relief and pride filling his heart. "You're okay," he whispered.

Lumiere glowered at the werewolf Alpha. "Fine," he spat, "But without me you won't be anywhere near as well-protected. If I don't kill you, someone else will."

Adam gripped the bounty hunter's arm like a vice, "I'll make sure you actually get away from here. If I ever see you back here again, you will die."

His eyes shifted to Belle, "I hope to see you again one day, Miss Belle. Enjoy your time with Adam." He looked at the Alpha, adding mockingly. "It's so lovely that you've found your mate."

Belle blinked, "What?"

The blonde man chuckled, "Are you really that thick, sweetheart? You've been Adam's fated mate this whole time. It's why he saved you."

The brunette went silent. _What am I supposed to say to that?_

Adam looked at her, concern clear on his face. "Belle?"

A deep blush rose to her cheeks. "Um…that's nice. I…I've kind of liked you for a while too."

Lumiere rolled his eyes. "Oh please, keep going. I think I'm going to vomit."

Adam shoved his elbow into the taller man's side. "Shut up," he snarled. He glanced at the brunette woman, unable to keep the smile from his face. "Go up to the library. I'll join you after I take this bastard far from here."

Belle nodded, "Okay." A smile twitched at her lips. It would give her time to think. About everything. She was in a car accident…then turned into a werewolf…dealt with betrayal…and fell in love with a werewolf Alpha.

Perhaps that car accident hadn't been such a horrible thing after all.


End file.
